


The Prefect's Bathroom

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Series: Magic is Might [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Harry, Boys Kissing, Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Top Draco Malfoy, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: Top!Draco has a surprise for Bottom!Harry.  He brings some Gillyweed to their secret rendezvous in the Prefect's Bathroom for a little underwater fun...





	The Prefect's Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> As always I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.

            Harry Potter used the password and stepped into the Shangri-la that was the Prefect’s Bathroom.  He closed the door behind him and used an anti-Alohomora charm on it to make sure that he wasn’t disturbed.  He walked down the short, stone hallway and the room opened up to reveal the most amazing room that Harry thought was at Hogwarts.

            The large tub in the center of the room was already full, with many lovely smelling bubbles floating around on the surface.  There was a boy lounging in the shallow end of the pool-sized bath, both of his arms resting out on the sides of the tub and a lazy expression on his face.

            “Piss off Malfoy,” Harry snapped.  “What are you doing in here this late,” he made sure to imbibe his voice with venom.

            “Relax Potter,” Malfoy drawled.  “We’re alone, I’ve already checked.  And I set a charm on the door so that anyone but you would remember a long essay they still had to write so that they would leave.”

            “Clever,” Harry complimented his secret boyfriend.

            They had been meeting for months on the sly.  Ever since they had come upon each other walking around the lake one afternoon and they had both stopped and stared.  For once, insults hadn’t been thrown.  Harry would have said that Malfoy looked at him almost predatorily.  They had actually chatted and realized that they didn’t actually hate one another.  It was a huge step.  That single step had led to a kiss in the Charms corridor after hours.  Soon they were meeting up in secret all over the castle.

            A little over a month ago they had lost their virginity to one another and Draco had shyly asked if they could be boyfriends.  Harry had immediately agreed.  He was so happy with Malfoy.  He honestly didn’t care what anyone thought, but Draco was adamant that they keep things a secret until they graduated.  No one would care once they left Hogwarts.  At least that was their hope.

            Harry slipped his robe off of his shoulders and began to loosen his tie.  Draco’s eyes followed him.  Taking his time undressing, Harry watched his boyfriend through lidded eyes.  He couldn’t wait to get into the bath because he wanted to be naked—with Draco Malfoy.  Oh, how he wanted that.

            Stepping out of his pants, Harry was now fully nude.  He was already hard as he waded down the shallow steps into the large tub.  Draco’s eyes never left his body.  He felt sexy and desired.  Moving through the water, he made his way to the far side of the tub where his boyfriend lounged and sat down next to him.  Harry leaned in and pressed a kiss to Draco’s mouth.  It was returned hungrily.

            They kissed deeply, their hands running through each other’s hair.  Harry’s glasses were fogging up from the steam of the water.  He pulled back and tried to make out Draco’s face, but it was all blurry.  His boyfriend chuckled at him and kissed his cheek.  “I have a surprise for you,” Draco said into his ear, biting down on the lobe tenderly.

            “Yeah?”  Harry gasped.  “What is it?”

            Draco pulled away and stood, the bubbles barely concealing his erection.  He winked at Harry and waded back over to the other side of the tub.  Harry stared as Draco climbed out of the water, rivulets slicing down his buttocks and thighs.  He wished his glasses weren’t so foggy because the view looked phenomenal.  Entering the tub once more, Draco held something in his closed fist as he approached Harry.  He held out his hand to give it to his boyfriend and Harry accepted it.

            Draco dropped the mysterious object in Harry’s open palm and the dark-haired wizard looked down in surprise.  “Gillyweed?” He said in confusion, recognizing the magical plant from his experiences during the Triwizard Tournament.  Nodding, Draco smiled slowly.  “What’s this for?” Harry wondered.

            “Well, as you know,” Draco said, puffing up his bare chest.  “I’m a bit of a dab hand at potions.”

            “I’m aware you’re Snape’s favourite,” Harry said drily.

            “Well, I stole some from the supply cupboard during our last class and I measured this out,” Draco looked so proud of himself.  “It’s enough to last about fifteen minutes.”

            “And?” Harry still didn’t see where his boyfriend was going with this.

            “I’m going to give you an underwater blowjob,” Draco smiled.  “Now, am I the best boyfriend ever or what?”

            “Are you serious?” Harry’s mouth fell open.

            “Absolutely,” Draco nodded a sly grin creeping across his pointed face.  “What do you think?”

            “I think this is the best surprise ever,” Harry announced.  “Fifteen minutes you said?”

            “Yes,” Draco snipped.  “So don’t go lasting forever.  I don’t want to drown down there.”

            “I’ll do my best,” Harry chuckled.  “Okay.”  He leaned back against the edge of the tub, his back rubbing on the stones of the seat that went around the pool.

            Draco leaned in and kissed Harry’s lips once more before taking the Gillyweed back and staring at it for a moment.  He seemed reluctant to take it.  “Anytime,” Harry prompted with a grin.

            Raising an eyebrow, Draco asked, “What does it taste like?”

            “Like shite and worms,” Harry said truthfully.

            “Bullocks,” Draco said glumly.  There was no turning back now.  He took a deep breath and popped the slimy plant into his mouth.  He chewed for a while and made a terrible face while Harry looked on.  “The things I do for you,” he said as soon as he swallowed the Gillyweed.  It was the last thing he said for a while.  Almost immediately, gills sprouted along the sides of his jaw and Draco began to gasp for breath.

            “Get under the water!” Harry shouted.

            Draco dove beneath the bubbles and tried to keep holding his breath.  After about thirty seconds, he couldn’t any longer and he involuntarily inhaled.  The water felt amazing.  It passed through his new gills and filled his lungs with life.  He couldn’t believe that Potter had done this for the second task.  It was so strange and awkward.  Realizing that he had a time limit, Draco got back to the task at hand.

            The water was slightly dark because of the dim lighting of the room and all of the bubbles floating on the surface.  He could just make out Harry’s legs and feet in front of him under the water.  He stroked with his arms and forced his body through toward his lover.  As he approached things became clearer and he could see the details very clearly.  Harry was hard beneath the surface of the water and Draco found himself licking his lips.

            He reached out and saw that his fingers had a film that was webbing them together.  He immediately jerked his hand back in slight horror.  Potter had never mentioned this.  Deciding after a moment that there was nothing to be done.  He had promised his boyfriend an underwater blowjob and Malfoys never went back on their word.  Draco tentatively put his hand out again toward Harry’s erect penis.

            Above the surface of the water, Harry was beginning to worry.  He was sure that Draco hadn’t drowned, the Gillyweed would prevent that.  But it had been a good few minutes and he hadn’t felt or seen Draco since his boyfriend had disappeared under the water.  Suddenly, something that felt similar to a hand curled around his shaft and Harry let out the breath that he had been holding.

            Moments later, he felt lips curling around his tip and Harry gasped loudly.  The mixture of warm water and Draco’s hot mouth almost undid him.  It felt so amazing.  He felt completely surrounded.  He leaned his head back and rested it against the stone of the tub.  It was so cool through his hair and Harry closed his eyes.  He gave himself over to the sensations that Draco was arousing beneath the water.

            Draco closed his lips around Harry’s cock and sucked it in.  He wasn’t having any trouble with gag reflex due to the Gillyweed.  It was an amazing feeling.  He felt invincible and powerful, down on his knees under the water, sucking off his lover.  Draco licked Harry’s shaft and then pulled it into his mouth once more.  He sucked all the way down until his lips connected with the rest of Harry’s body.  He could barely take it all in, his boyfriend was so huge.  Making swallowing motions with his throat, his increased his pressure and moved his lips around Harry’s dick.  He could faintly hear moans coming from above the water.

            He pulled back a little with his mouth and placed both of his hands around Harry’s huge prick.  Motioning with his closed fists, Draco began to rub as he sucked along the end of Harry’s tip, lapping up as much of the sensitive tissue as he could.  Harry was bucking into his mouth and Draco had to steady his head in order to take it all in.  He stayed still, breathing perfectly under the water.  His mouth pulsed around Harry’s dick as his boyfriend fucked his mouth raw.  Draco’s lips were beginning to tingle.

            Suddenly, Harry stilled and began to shoot hot liquid down Draco’s throat.  The Slytherin swallowed as much as he could, but some escaped into the water.  He gulped down the cum and reveled in the taste.  Harry always tasted so amazing. 

            Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Draco looked up and could see Harry motioning above the water’s surface.  His boyfriend said something but Draco couldn’t make it out.  In seconds though, he was beginning to gasp.  He was out of air.  The Gillyweed must have worn off its time limit.  Draco pushed himself up and broke the surface.  His usually immaculate hair, wetly flopped into his eyes.  He pushed it back and tried to smooth his locks into their usual style, but to no avail.

            “I was telling you that the time was up,” Harry laughed breathily.  He was still feeling the effects of his orgasm.

            “I guessed that when I couldn’t breathe any longer,” Draco snapped playfully.  “Taste yourself,” he said in a husky tone, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Harry’s mouth.

            Their tongues mingled and Harry could taste the remnants of his jizz on Draco’s lips.  It was erotic and intoxicating, knowing what his boyfriend had done for him.  They cuddled into each other’s naked arms in the warm water, sharing tender kisses as they both came down from their high. 

Draco loved giving blowjobs.  He felt so powerful with his mouth around another man’s cock and he gave them well.  He insisted that he got just as turned on sucking Harry off as Harry did.  The dark haired wizard didn’t know if he should believe his boyfriend, but Draco wasn’t complaining and neither was Harry.

“I think I deserve a reward for how good I sucked your big cock,” Draco murmured into Harry’s neck.

            “I agree,” Harry whispered.  “What would you like me to do for you?”

            Draco pulled away a little and bore his gaze into Potter’s green eyes.  “Ride me,” he demanded.

            “That I can do,” Harry smiled.  He kissed Draco’s lips and moved so that he could straddle his boyfriend’s thighs on the stone bench in the water.  Their cocks floated and slid against one another and they both gasped.  Draco reached behind him to place his finger into Harry’s hole but his boyfriend pulled his hand away.  “I already did that earlier…thinking of you.”

            “Did you now?” Draco raised a brow and grinned.  “What a naughty boy you are Potter,” he drawled.  The look on his face was ecstatic.  They were going to get right to it then, and Draco was fine with that.

            Harry was grasping Draco’s cock in his hand and rubbing it against his entrance.  He slid Draco’s dick back and forth along his crack, teasing them both.  Draco hissed in a breath as his dick rubbed Harry’s most intimate place.  Slowly Harry eased himself down and Draco pushed into him.  It was agonizingly slow.  Harry gasped into Draco’s ear and the breath tickled.  Draco felt everything as Harry lowered herself onto him.  He groaned as he bottomed out inside of his boyfriend.

            Harry wiggled on top of him, adjusting to the stretch.  Both of their breaths hitched at the movement.  “That feels amazing love,” Draco murmured. 

            “It does,” Harry agreed.  “I want more.”

            “Then do what I told you and ride my cock,” Draco said through clenched teeth.

            Harry mewled and lifted himself up, his hands resting on his boyfriend’s pale shoulders.  Harry’s movements were so amazingly slow that Draco was worried he was going to burst right then.  He bit his lip as Harry moved upwards, almost removing himself from Draco’s shaft.  “Ugh,” Harry moaned as he slid back down.  “Ohhhh yes!  Draco!  Oh, ugh—ah!”

            “Faster Potter,” Draco managed, sliding his hands around Harry’s hips and guiding him to pick up the pace.

            Harry bounced up and down on Draco’s cock, the rhythm smooth.  He tilted his hips as he rode the Slytherin, taking in as much as he could.  “That’s it, love,” Draco grunted.  “Oh!  Yes, Harry!  Ugh—ah—ah—“

            “Ahhh—ah, mmmmm,” Their voices mingled together as Harry rode Draco harder and faster.  As Harry would come back down he would squeeze his arse muscles together and Draco’s eyes rolled back into his head.  He could see bright lights behind his closed lids and he knew that he was close.

            Potter was gyrating on his cock and Draco moaned deeply in his throat.  “Oh yes,” Draco murmured.

            “Malfoy—“ Harry grunted, giving a particularly tight squeeze.  “You fill me up so nicely, oh—oh I want more!”

            “I’m going to fuck you now,” Draco said, his grip on Harry’s hips tightening.  He held his boyfriend still just above his thighs and lifted his hips upwards with a sharp thrust.  He began to fuck into Harry’s arsehole with as much might as he could muster.

            They both began to cry out even louder, their voices echoing in the Prefect’s Bathroom.  Moans of delight bounced off of the walls.  Their sounds had even woken the mermaid illusions on the wall who were all watching with interest.  They paid it no mind.  They were wholly centered on each other as they fucked hard and fast.

            “Fuck my cock, Potter,” Draco shouted, his thrusts becoming erratic.

            “Come in my arse,” Harry responded.

            For his part, Harry was doing the best he could to keep up with Draco’s hips and his own desire to move and move more.  The grunts in the room became even louder and the water splashed over the sides of the tub as they rocked together.

            Finally, Draco stilled and began to pour himself into Harry’s arsehole.  He was shaking from the exertion, his fingers still gripping Harry’s sides.  Harry was soon coming as well, spilling into the water around them, his muscles tightening with his release.  They shuddered together and fell against one another completely spent.

            Harry slowly pulled himself up and removed Draco’s now limp cock from his arse.  They clung to each other, Harry still in Draco’s lap, their breathing heavy.  Their chests rose and fell as one and their hearts beat in unison from their sex.

            The bubbles around them were almost gone as they continued to cuddle in their post-coital glow.  Soon enough though, they would have to leave and go back to their separate houses.  Draco treasured these times with his boyfriend.  He wouldn’t trade them for the world.  

            “You owe me now,” Draco said, gasping.  “I gave you an underwater blow job.  What are you going to do next time?”

            “I think I have something in mind,” Harry said slyly.  “How do you feel about broomsticks?”


End file.
